heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.07.14 - A Chance Meeting
Mid-Day in Manhattan, Felicia is out walking along, window shopping amongst the elite fashion stores. She has the champagne tastes of most women in New York City after all. And usually the means to buy as well. Or to fence something stolen to have that means. The platinum blonde stands in front of a jewelry stop, gazing in at the pretty, shiny gems. A voice behind her says, "You know, I'd definitely see you in yellow gold. White gold or platinum would just get lost in that gorgeous hair of yours." The voice belongs to the man in the suit that costs more than those walking past him make in a few months. Custom made from head to toe, he runs a hand through his hair giving it a rakish bit of a look. "It'd all wash out..traditional would definitely give it a pop with your look. Maybe some gems..emeralds or rubies?" Felicia Hardy looks up, green eyes reflected in the shop window as she looks toward the voice. Turning around a coy smile pulls at her soft lips as the blonde looks to the dark haired man. "Well... you do have an eye for beauty.." her voice playful and flirtatious. SHe wraps a few strands of that hair around her finger. "But sadly.. the most beautiful things.. also cost the most to maintain.." She grins wickedly. Tony Stark returns a wink, "She says to who could possibly be coined the Crown Prince of High Maintainance." he says, smirking. "But before I get myself in any more hot water, I think I'd like to know who exactly I'm discussing the high cost of maintainance with." his voice is friendly and he steps in a little closer. Felicia Hardy arches a brow. "Oh is that so." She turns toward him looking amused, green eyes sparkling. She considers the request and replies, "Felicia Hardy. And... you are?" She trails her tongue top along her lower lip. Tony Stark offers a hand, "Tony. Pleasure to meet you, Miss Hardy." he says, trying to downplay himself by not giving his last night. Let that be a surprise for later. "So..tell me. Are you window shopping, browsing, shopping, or just wishfully thinking?" he asks, thinking he knows the answer to that, but seeing if she does as well. Felicia Hardy ahhh's as he introduces himself. "Tony. I see." She shakes his hand. She knows who he is. he's on the news more than Robert Downey Jr. entering rehab. She smiles. "A girl always likes to know what's on the market. How else can she make an informed decision?" She flashes a plaful grin. "And what are you shopping for... Tony? Or do you just pick random conversations with blondes outside jewelry shops regularly?" Tony Stark chuckles at that, "I'm shopping for whatever catches my eye, but to answer your question, no. Not just blondes, but specifically platinum blondes with faces like angels and bodies that can stop clocks." he shrugs casually, "What can I say? I'm picky." Felicia Hardy glances up at him through her thick lashes, sounding quite innocent. "I've never stopped a clock in my life, good sir." She pauses, ".. a good number of hearts... but.." She shrugs a shoulder. "What's a girl to do? I can't help it that men have weak hearts.." A mock sigh is offered before she grins. Tony Stark grins broadly, "..just so happens I lack one of those, so maybe this is all just kismet." he winks again before chuckling. "stopped clocks, hearts, or given necks whiplash..I'm pretty sure you know how to get someone's attention." Felicia Hardy laughs. "So what you're saying... Mr. Stark.. is that you're just as heartless in person as you are in the business world?" her eyes glint wickedly. She knows who he is. She'd be truly blonde not to. She then adds, "It is kinda fun to throw a man's neck out right in front of his wife though.." She grins. Tony Stark smiles, "Well, then..now that that's out of the way. There's only one way to find out just how heartless I am for sure." he lets his eyes move from bottom to top and smiles, "But I can promise that my neck won't get thrown out..it just depeds on how." Felicia Hardy laughs. "Well no lacking for confidence." She shakes her head. "I don't know.. I'm not sure I could bear it if I caused you bodily distress, Mr. Stark.." She grins. "But it was fun to window shop with you." How often does the Great Tony Stark get turned down by a stunning blonde? At least once more. Tony Stark hmms, "Well, they say fortune favors the bold, and I've been known to be quite so..but trust me, any bodily distress you caused me would not only be welcome, but encouraged." Felicia Hardy laughs merrily. "Oh.. the stories about you are clearly true.." She pauses and takes his hand in hers. Producing a pen she writes in his palm. She winks "Call me sometime - Tony. Maybe we'll see just how heartless you are..." She steps back with a grin and offers a finger waggle before turning to slip away. Category:Log